A Gallagher and Blackthorne Christmas
by wittykittylizzie
Summary: *COMPLETE* It's the Gallagher Girls' junior year and they get a little visit from some Blackthorne Boys who are here to stay. Different POVs as the gang spends Christmas together in the old mansion and the town of Roseville, Virginia. OCXM, GXB, JXL, ZXC. -Connected Six Shot-
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, it's Lizzie! This is my first fan fiction so be kind on comments please! Multiple P.O.V.'s of the Gallagher and Blackthorne students on Christmas with their loved one (Zammie, Jiz, Brant, and Macey and Nick)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Ally Carter owns all characters except for Nick. (Everybody else uses Nick so I will continue to)**

* * *

Cammie's POV

I sat in silence as I watched my sisters leave the Gallagher Academy. I was not going to Nebraska this winter mom wants me to stay. Grandma and Grandpa don't mind at all. Anyways, mom wants me, Macey, Bex, and Liz to stay because she has some sort of announcement to make. When it was 5:00, we headed to her office. Mr. Solomon was sitting on her beanbag and my beautiful mother gestured toward the polka-dotted couch.

"As you remember girls, last semester we did an exchange with Blackthorne." We nodded and exchanged nervous glances. "Well in our second semester this year, they will come to Gallagher full-time." I gasped and felt furious. My school was an academy for exceptional young _women_, and I'm not so sure how Gillian would feel about this. What really bothered me was a certain smirking Blackthorne Boy, who kissed me almost a year ago and who I keep seeing at the most random times. Now he will always be with me, smirking through the halls of my school! My BFFs must have realized this, too. They were all looking at me. No doubt later that they will be dressing to impress _their_ crushes.

"The reason you need to stay here is to help us prepare the East Wing." Mr. Solomon put in, "And you also get a surprise." A question burst through my mind; I was _soo_ not letting this go. "Why can't they just stay at Blackthorne?" My mom and favorite teacher exchanged nervous glances. Yeah, two of the best spies in the world letting their cover blown in front of four juniors. "Sorry kiddo, it's classified." I nodded but my roommates would help me find out later. After all, we _are_ spies.

The doors suddenly flew open and I heard the words I thought I would never hear. "Miss me, Gallagher Girl?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is out! Zach and Cammie might be slightly OOC. Thanks for the awesome reviews last time. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Ally Carter, so I do not own the Gallagher Girls series.**

Zach POV

The look on my Gallagher Girl's face when she saw me walk in was priceless. It was an adorable mix of surprise, confusion, and anger. I smirked my famous smirk at her, which earned me an eye roll. I saw Mr. Solomon roll his eyes too, but at my entrance. Bex was looking around, no doubt for Grant.

"Zach, I thought I told you to stay in the van."

"Sorry Mr. S, but your talks take a long time; I couldn't stand to wait with the boys any longer."

"Well, as I was telling the girls, we need help preparing the East Wing. It should just take a day, so get to work. Oh, stay here with me and Joe first, Cam."

At first, we just stood outside, looking around the school as if we never been there before. Then Bex requested that we get the boys, so I led them to the van. They seemed eager to get out; Nick was dramatically panting and Jonas was jumped out. Grant threw himself at Bex, screaming, "My British Bombshell!" For a second I thought she would smack him, but she hugged back.

Macey and Nick nodded their heads as acknowledgement while Liz and Jonas blushed tomato red. Nerd love. We went to work and Cammie joined us after a bit. I was getting so desperate for her attention that I made lame excuses to get next to her. She was good at holding a grudge. The day was pretty boring. Mr. Solomon went to town to get food for dinner, and he showed us to our newly made room. I got a quick nap before Ms. Morgan's 'big surprise.'

Cammie's POV

For the first time in Gallagher history, we were going to set up a Christmas tree. Only I knew that we were doing that today, but I would spill to my best friends later. As we were working, Zach frequently brushed against me in such a pathetic way, I almost wanted to laugh.

We ate dinner in the abandoned Grand Hall. Roseville's food wasn't as good as our cook's, but it was acceptable. My mom said that we can go to town anytime during break, but we have to bring at least one other person with us.

"Sorry kids, but tomorrow is a pop Cove Ops test, despite the break. I'm _experimenting_." Liz and Jonas's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, everybody. You will act like normal high school kids having fun." I worried that I would run into Josh and Dee Dee. "Bex be with Grant, Macey and Nick, Liz with Jonas, and Cammie and Zach."

I looked at Zach and sarcastically thought, _This should be fun_.

**Sorry if it's bad I wrote this in like 10 minutes. Please review and I will try to finish this story by Christmas (it is a Christmas special after all). Look for updates this week!**

**XOXO-Lizzie**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapters are going to focus on each couple and how they spent their break with each other, starting with the cannons and leading up to ZAMMIE! After this story I will start a new story (I'll tell you what it will be about in the last chapter) and maybe some one-shots along the way. So, R&R! (This chapter is going to be NACEY. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Ally Carter, so the Gallagher Girls series does not belong to me.**

Nick POV

So I was spending my vacation with Macey McHenry. No big deal. It was actually TORTURE! Quite enjoyable torture, however. Sure, I, Nick Carter, was a player, but there was something about Macey that made the world stop. When I am with her, I only see her, and I tease her because that seems like the only way to not embarrass myself in front of her. But now we would be alone.

"Nick! Get out of the bathroom already! What are you even _doing_ in there?"

"I'm showering, Goode! Now leave me alone. Go prepare yourself for your big redemption with Cammie, Zachary." Hehe. Zach hates his full name. He's going to get back at me somehow later.

"Oh wait, _now_ I get it. You're trying to impress Macey, aren't you? Well dude, you've got that civilian guy, Preston, to deal with. And Macey seems pretty happy with him. I heard they went to _second base_." Well, that's his revenge; he knows I hate Preston Winters.

"Will both of you be quiet? Should I get my British Bombshell over here to force ya?"

Macey POV

I helped the girls decide what to wear and fixed them up, especially Cammie. Not that she needed any, but she has to show that Goode what he's been missing. After that, they went down to Dr. Fib's lab to get some _things _for their trip to town. You never know when Solomon's going to say "Pop quiz."

I had to put much thought into what I would wear. Maybe casual would be best. Wouldn't want Nick to get the wrong idea or anything, right? Hehe. Okay, I admit it: I like Nick. And I was totally nervous about today. Yeah, Macey McHenry admits that she likes somebody and is nervous for an almost-date in the same day. What is wrong with me?

We all met each other and started the walk to town. One by one we went our separate ways. Nick and I were silent in the morning. We just walked through town and I thought of how he did not want to be here- or spend the day with me.

I had fallen hard for this boy. When he first came to Gallagher, every boy was all over me (aside from Grant, Jonas, and Zach), but not him. He barely paid any attention to me, and that is not because he had another girl to keep him busy. Slowly, I developed feelings for him, but it seemed that I was just invisible to him. And I am _never_ invisible. Then, he left and there was Preston Winters. But now, being next to him, it feels surreal. It is just like sophomore year all over again.

Nick POV

The silence between us was killing me. My stomach growled and I realized that I didn't eat breakfast; I was too busy preparing for Macey. _Some preparation,_ I thought, _she isn't even paying attention to me. Look at her; she's just listening to music on her iPod. _Well, if we aren't going to talk, I might as well get something to eat.

"Macey?"

"Yes?"

"Do you, um, wanna get something to, um, eat?" Man, why is it I'm always nervous around her?

"Um, sure. What about the diner over there?"

She didn't even seem to notice that I was fidgeting! I nodded to the place she was pointing to. It had a 60's theme to it and it was a burger place. She took I seat and I went to order something for us. Two burgers, a side of fries (I didn't know if Macey wanted some so I just got a side to share), Pepsi for me, and lemonade for her.

"You know, I've been scared to death," I blurted. Oops.

She didn't seem to notice; she was playing a game on her phone. **(A/N: I know that phones do not work in the series but we'll just say they do in this fanfic.) **

"Of spilling something?"

"Um, yeah." Spies are trained to lie, and being an expert means you can easily lie any time.

She started to eat her burger, and I was frozen for a second. Macey McHenry and I were alone in a booth on a technical-date. I felt like flying. I needed it to come together, so I tried talking to her.

"Are you almost caught up to the juniors?"

She seemed surprised in the most charming way and her crystal blue eyes widened. My cheeks felt hot.

"Yeah. I should be by next year, but I am hoping next semester. The young ones seriously bother me. They are all like, 'Macey! Can we have a sleepover tonight? We would be so happy if you could paint our nails with like, _nail polish_.'"

I laughed at her impression of them and felt more at ease. We talked for the rest of our meal, and once our hands touched as we both reached for a fry. Sparks flew through my body.

"So, how about we see a movie? I hear one starts in twenty minutes."

"Okay. I'd like that."

Macey POV

Omigod, we were going to the movies. That is like the most romantic place for a first date, kind of. Lunch was seriously boring at first, but then it got so perfect. Nick was seriously dreamy, and I knew that he either A- was being nice or B- had a crush on me. Please be the second one.

Halfway through the movie, I remembered something that Cammie told me when I was doing her hair. _Try to find out why they are at Gallagher and not Blackthorne._ I reached into the popcorn and momentarily, my hand brushed against his. I blushed like crazy.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a problem at Blackthorne?"

"Why?"

"Well, you turn up at Gallagher a year after the exchange. I figured something was up or maybe this happens often. You know, maybe it's a me being the new-girl thing."

"Well, Zach should know."

"Okay."

*A LITTLE WHILE LATER*

"Mace, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

And then he kissed me. Nick Carter kissed me. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. It was official; this was a perfect day.

"W-will you b-be my g-girlfriend?"

I nodded. Okay, _now_ it was the best day.

**What do you think? Was it goode, okay, or bloody horrible? I was asked to write longer chapters so here it is. I was rushed because my friend came over so we can practice for our dance exam, but I just had to update. Sorry for the guys' POV, btw, I have no idea what they think. I asked my brother and he gave me a quick idea. Next chapter is Brant. So, review please!**

**Hugs and kissies,**

**Lizzie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so the story is almost done. Three more chapters! Each Gallagher Girl will uncover clues about Blackthorne by their boyfriend in each chapter, that's all I will say. So this one is BRANT and sorry but they might be OOC. They are kind of hard to write stories on but I will try my best. J Thanks so much for the awesome reviews in the past chapters; you guys are the highlight of my day. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls; I do not own anything in this chapter (no OC in this chapter).**

Bex POV

I was sitting in the chair getting dolled up by Macey. She did my hair in a teased updo and did my makeup in a mix she calls 'Nature's Beauty.' I still silently laugh about that name. Then she chose my dress.

"Here, go put this on."

"A _dress_? Why do I need to wear this, M?"

"Because, it's your first real date with Grant," she said in her _duh_ voice.

"Okay," I said uneasy, still eyeing the dress. I went to the bathroom to put it on.

"Omigod, Bex! You look great!"

"Yeah, Grant is going to fall head over heels for you."

"I did a good job with you, Bexie."

I blushed but thanked Liz, Cammie, and Macey. Then we scurried off to get some spy related objects from Dr. Fib's lab. Macey chose to stay behind. On our way, Cammie told me something that she had told Liz and Macey when I was in the bathroom.

"Bex, I have a mission for you. Shall you accept it?"

"You had me at mission, Cam. What's up?"

"Well, I as told Liz and Macey, something is up with Blackthorne. And we are going to find out."

"So you want me to find out from Grant?" I guessed.

"Exactly."

"Cam, you are bloody brilliant."

"I try not to show it."

I laughed and Liz chimed in, "Cammie's is really hard, though. She has to get through Zach. And you know his answer to everything."

"Spy," we all said together. We laughed, got what we needed, and scurried off to meet Macey and the boys.

"My British Bombshell! You look smashing today," Grant said in a horrible British accent. I smacked the back of his head. "What did I do wrong?" The others laughed.

After leaving the Gallagher Academy, Grant dragged me away from the group. I got out of his grip easily but then he carried me like a sack of potatoes.

"Grant! Put me down! Right now! I swear I will tell my dad and when he fi-"

"Relax, British Bombshell! I have a surprise for you!"

And then he took me to the gym to watch a fighting tournament.

Grant POV

Sure, she was about to kill me when I carried her, but the look on her face when I took her to the show was enough to light up my world. She stared at the fighting wide eyed the whole time, unable to move. I was about to carry her when she snapped out of her trance. She seemed so amused at the whole new level of fighting I had just showed her even when we were walking to the restaurant. No not the burger joint but the fanciest restaurant in Roseville.

As we waited to be seated, Bex gave me a bear hug.

"What was that for, Bex?"

"For being bloody awesome."

I smiled and said, "Order anything on the menu, Bex. Anything you like."

Well, I regretted that. She ordered the most expensive thing on the menu. I excused myself to the bathroom and thought, _God. Solomon is going to kill me._

Bex POV

Grant was so romantic today. But still, I have to help Cammie find out the secret of Blackthorne. Grant got up to go to the bathroom but lucky for me, his phone was on the table. _Too easy._ I put a bug in his phone that would track all his activities and another one that allowed us to see what already was on his phone. In a way, spies are like mini-stalkers.

Grant came back and we continued our meal.

"I love you, Bex."

What? Did he just say what I think he said?

Grant POV

Oh. My. God.

Why did I say that? It's true but now Bex is all silent. Why must I open my big mouth? I had this perfect day planned for my British Bombshell and now I scared her by telling her I love her. She didn't talk to me on our way back to the academy. I guess I deserved it. I am a horrible person.

"Grant?"

"What's the matter, Brit- I mean, Bex?"

Her soft reply lifted up my dead heart, "I love you too."

**Merry Christmas! I need only JIZ and ZAMMIE and then we are done. Not one of my best chapters but I wanted to get it out there. My idea was that Bex loves to fight so it would be sweet if Grant took her to a martial arts show and then a romantic dinner. I hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is going to be JIZ. They are my second favorite couple, right after ZAMMIE of course! Enjoy their cute nerd love!**

**Disclaimer: My name is Elizabeth, not Ally, so the Gallagher Girls do not belong to me.**

Liz POV

Chaos spread the room as I sat on my bed, reading my Advanced Organic Chemistry book. What? I'm going to have a huge test next semester on it. Every study moment counts.

"Lizzie! Get your genius butt over here! I need help on Cammie and your next anyways."

I reluctantly dragged myself over there and did Cammie's makeup. Then, Macey pulled me down onto the chair.

"Liz, you look beautiful. Now go put this on."

Macey did wonders with my hair and makeup. She put baby pink eye shadow, red lip gloss, and a faint rosy blush. She also put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara, while Bex gave me French nails. But my hair was so pretty. Macey spiral curled it and gathered it into a bun, putting red ribbons in it.

Macey and Bex chose my outfit. They settled on red laced blouse, red short shorts with soft pink tights under, and boots. I looked like a skinny tomato.

Cammie gaped at me when I came out. Bex and Macey just looked at me and did a quick smile. We went to the lab and then to the entrance. Grant carried Bex away, leaving us laughing. Nick and Macey left in the other direction. Zach, Jonas, Cammie, and I walked for a little bit until we saw a technology store/ lounge. Jonas ran in and I followed, mouthing 'Sorry' to Cammie. I had wanted to stay with Cammie so she won't be alone with Zach. At least I would be with Jonas, despite the fact that I was probably blushing like a mad child right now.

For the next two hours, we were using all the computers, everything from the latest model to the first computer used. We tested and hacked through a couple of firewalls here and there. The owners didn't even pay attention to anybody, but we still went to the back. After all, why would two teenagers, one a _girl_, have enough intelligence to hack into government files?

"I'm starving. Want to get something to eat? We can go get burgers."

"No thanks, Jonas. I'm not really hungry."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

It was true. I wasn't hungry and besides, it was burgers. No girl can look attractive while eating a burger. It's a scientific fact, kind of. Also, this is probably the only time I can research Blackthorne in peace. I went to a desk farthest away from sight, pulled out my laptop, and went to work.

I hacked the firewalls in record time: twenty minutes. I had about fifteen minutes until Jonas came back. I searched helplessly all over. Then it hit me like rocks. _Why didn't I think of this earlier?!_ I was able to find recent activities, and found a message sent to Blackthorne.

'We are coming, so get ready. We want a good fight, and we expect you to give us one. If you beat us, then there will be no harm. If we win, you'll find out.

-Catherine Goode

Circle of Cavan'

What? I closed my laptop and called Cammie right away.

"Hello?"

"Cammie? It's Liz!"

"This is Zachary Goode speaking. I have no knowledge of a 'Cammie'. May I help you?"

"Zach! Just let me talk to Cammie!"

"Actually, she left her phone here with me. She left."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I don't know! She just stormed off."

"Fine, I'll take that for now. When did she leave?"

"Just now. We are at the mall."

"Okay. Bye."

I scribbled a note to Jonas and left to find Cammie.

Jonas POV

Liz was so beautiful. I knew that my cheeks were red so I decided to get something to eat. Luckily, she wanted to stay behind. Now I don't have to worry about looking attractive while eating. I'm such a dork.

When I entered, I saw Macey at her booth and Nick standing in line. I stood behind him.

"Hi Nick."

"Hey. How's Liz?"

I blushed. "Um, we haven't really been talking this morning. We went to a lounge. Macey?"

"Same here! But at least you went somewhere. We have been walking around all day."

"She didn't ask to go to the mall?"

"I didn't even know there was a mall!"

"Well, whatever. Good luck. I need to go to the bathroom. Sorry."

"Okay, bye then."

As I ate a fry, I wondered what Liz was doing right now.

Liz POV

I'm not great at field work; I'd rather be with my lab coat. But I am a good friend, and I knew where to find Cammie.

Sure enough, she was at the gazebo. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Cam?"

"Lizzie?"

"What happened?"

"I saw Josh," she whispered.

"Oh. How did it go?"

"I'll tell later. Why are you here?"

"I got information!"

A wide grin spread across her face. "Well?"

So I told her about the note. Paleness returned to her face.

"I have an idea to tug the final piece. Thank you Liz."

"Do you need me to do anything else?"

"No. You got the best info."

So I skipped back, but I wonder what devious plan Cammie has in mind this time.

Jonas POV

I read Liz's note and noticed her laptop was out. I slowly crept up to it and was about to move the mouse when a soft southern voice stopped me.

"Hi Jonas."

"Liz! Hi. Where did you run off to?" Was that a bad thing to say?

"I ran to the pharmacy to get something."

I noticed she wasn't carrying anything and wanted to catch her in a mistake.

"You aren't carrying anything."

"In my bag."

She was good.

"Want to have a hacking competition?" I blurted out. _Well it's better than asking her out and making a fool of myself._

"Okay. On one condition."

"And that would be?"

"You're going down, Anderson!"

"Not on my watch, Sutton!"

Now I can communicate with Liz in a manner in which I don't make a fool of myself!

Liz POV 

Okay, the girls will be proud of my lies. Not to mention how easily they came. But I almost got busted and I can tell that Jonas is suspicious. Hopefully he will forget about it after an intense battle. I might just let him win.

I didn't. I beat him in the worst way. I just couldn't resist when he couldn't make it through the fifth firewall.

"Elizabeth Sutton has done it again folks! That's right, Jonas. Be very afraid."

_This is the part when you lift me up and ask me to be your girlfriend. Come on already! _Obviously, we weren't going anywhere, and Macey always tells me to fight for things worth fighting for. So, you'll never guess what shy little Liz did next.

"Jonas?"

"What?" came his hoarse reply.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Y-yes! Wait you are serious, right?"

"Jonas!"

"Yes!"

**Second chappie today! Hope you liked it so review and tell me how it is please. And uknowiloveu gave me an idea for ZAMMIE which I will try to do today! Merry Christmas everybody!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chappie and probably the longest. So I saved the best for last: ZAMMIE! Cammie and Zach will most likely be OOC, but whatever! Merry Christmas guys, this is the final chapter! R&R**

**Disclaimer: Let's see, Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls, and I am not Ally, so I don't own them! To make it less complicated, I do not own the GG! (OC= Lily and Todd)**

Zach POV

Well, Nick was hogging the bathroom for his "sweet, little, Macey." His words not mine. I have Cammie.

"Take a comms, Zach."

"What? I'm not going to take a comms, Jonas."

"I thought that you would. Nick and Grant refused too. How could you Zachary?"

"Dude, it's a _date_. We are not on some complex mission, okay?"

"But girls _are_ complex. They actually have enough strength to take over the world, replacing-"

I tuned him out. Sometimes I wonder about him.

Cammie POV

"So, as I was saying last night, there is a secret about Blackthorne's disappearance. Reach your inner spy and turn this outing into an undercover mission." I refused to call it a date. And also, they wouldn't find they _whole_ mystery. They don't know that Blackthorne was a spy _and_ assassin school. The girls nodded as Bex stepped out of the bathroom.

"Omigod, Bex! You look great!"

"Yeah, Grant is going to fall head over heels for you."

"I did a good job with you, Bexie."

Then it was Liz's turn. She looked drop-dead gorgeous. Bex and Macey just smiled, not commenting on her. I was frozen and I felt bad for Jonas, spending the whole day with my beautiful roommate.

Macey looked at me next. Reluctantly, I got up to join her. "Is this really necessary, Macey?" "Of course. Now sit down."

We started to the town that brings me memories. The town that I had my first kiss with my first boyfriend. I was silent as Bex and Grant and Nick and Macey left. After a while, Liz and Jonas left too. I hope they don't forget their mission.

"So Gallagher Girl."

"What Zach?"

"I'm going to take you to the mall now."

"Great." _Just great._

He smirked and then led me to the mall.

Zach POV

Cammie looked gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. The only place I thought of taking her was the mall. Solomon said that she'll be happy if we go to the mall. So I took his advice. He does know Cammie well. I thought about how Solomon found out I like Cammie as I waited for her outside a clothes store.

*FLASHBACK*

"Zach, follow me."

"What's the matter, Joe?"

"I already told your roommates that you guys are going to Gallagher a bit early."

"Okay. Is that all?"

"How do you feel about Cammie?"

"What do you mean Mr. S?"

"What do you think of her?"

"She's a real good pavement artist."

"I know that, Zach. What do you think of her from a _boy's_ point of view, not spy."

"I like her."

Mr. Solomon's eyebrows had raised so he quickly added, "As a friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Yeah."

"I doubt that."

"Why? Does she like me?"

"Probably not, but you never know. Listen, if you break her heart, I will break you."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Zach?"

"Yes Gallagher Girl?"

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Shoes?"

"Okay. Hey Gallagher Girl."

"What?"

"Why do you like the mall so much? Keeps your mind off of Jimmy?"

And then she spun on her heels and left, dropping her phone.

Cammie POV

I can't believe Zach just said that! He'll probably be asking why I just stormed off like that later. I was counting ways to get revenge when I ran into a civilian.

"I'm so sorry," I said, but I doubt he heard me. I am the chameleon after all.

"Cammie?"

"Josh, Dee Dee. Hi."

"Hi Cammie. What are you doing here? Josh and I were just, um, working on a project together."

_In the middle of town?_ It hurt that Josh and Dee Dee were dating, even though it's been more than a year. They do a pretty bad job of hiding it.

"Is Zach here?"

"Um, no Why you ask Dee Dee?"

"No reason."

I will never understand civilians and their twisted ways to lie.

"Dee Dee, can you wait for me in the pharmacy please?"

"Okay."

"Cammie," Josh began when Dee Dee left.

"Yes Josh?"

"Do you want to get back together or something because I always run into you? Is everything fine?"

Was Josh re-asking me out? Wait, that didn't sound like it. I had to replay the phrase in my head before understanding.

"No Josh, I don't want to get back together with you. I know you don't either. Besides, you and Dee Dee are a better couple. And you know why I'm always in town? Because I want to be free, just how you want to." Wow, I just found out the answer to what I was asking myself for a year; Do I still like Josh? Then I did the best thing I do, I disappeared.

Liz found me at the gazebo. I tried to hide, but she had already seen me. Worse, my face was so pale; Liz was going to question that.

"Cam?"

"Lizzie?"

"What happened?"

"I saw Josh," I whispered.

"Oh. How did it go?" she asked in her soft voice.

"I'll tell later. Why are you here?"

"I got information!"

A wide grin spread across my face. "Well?"

She told me about a note in their files. Then she said it was from Catherine Goode, COC. That was Zach's mom, a former Gallagher Girl. This means Zach knew about Blackthorne, and it was up to me to find out. Only one of my ideas could work, and it was the one I dreaded.

"I have an idea to tug the final piece. Thank you Liz."

"Do you need me to do anything else?"

"No. You got the best info." She was actually the only one with information.

I walked back to the mall, forming Operation Honeypot.

Honeypot-

One with cleavage

A female agent using romance to compromise a target

I think option two with a twist is better.

I slipped into a store and bought some things then pulled out my phone. Only it wasn't on me. Zach probably has it, it's fine. Except that Zach has it. He better not be doing anything with it. I saw a teenage boy talking on his phone. I figured that I could practice my mission on him.

"Hey there."

"Listen Chad, I gotta go. Why hello. Is there something wrong?"

"Um, actually I can't find my little sister anywhere. I'm scared to death. Do you think you can help me?"

"Of course I can, err-"

"Judy."

"Of course Judy. My name is Todd. So how can I help?"

"Can I borrow your phone please? My sister took mine with her."

"Here."

"Thanks Todd."

I walked away out of earshot, used *67, and texted Zach.

'Meet me in room 418 in thirty minutes. Come alone.'

Okay, that sounded freaky, but I wouldn't be Cammie then; I would be an unknown girl.

"Thanks again Todd," I demurely said and pecked his cheek.

Then I went to change, using the quick hair/face disguiser I borrowed from the lab. I looked like a new person as I set out to honeypot Zach.

Zach POV

Cammie still wasn't in sight. I guess I'll look for her later and go take care of this business in room 418. The lights were off when I walked in. I smirked, hoping that Cammie was here waiting for me. But then I saw somebody who I thought I would never see again.

"Lily? Is that you?"

"Zachary Goode. How are you?"

"Good. How's the self-trained-spy thing coming?"

"Fine. And Blackthorne? I hear something about the Circle, is it true?"

"That I'll say yes. The rest you'll just have to find out."

I thought that Lily would just beat me up, but I didn't think that she would brush up against me. Maybe I should stop her, but I think I'll just make Gallagher Girl jealous. So, who's Lily? My mom's co-worker's daughter. She is a self-trained spy. Before I left to Blackthorne, she said she loved me. I pretended to not hear, and then she was out of my life for years.

Anyways, Lily kept doing whatever it was she was doing. She kept talking about what has happened over the years and blah stuff while holding my hand. It was an amusing show, but seriously pathetic. If it was _Cammie_ there, it would be better.

"Zach? You know what I've noticed about you?"

"What would that be, Lily?"

"Your eyes. I think God took the pigment out of a leaf and put it in your eyes."

I smirked and said, "Oh really? Sorry, gotta do better than that for my attention."

"Mhmm. 'Kay, whatever ya say. Hey, let's play a little game. How about fireman? We can stop, drop, and roll."

"Okay. Sit down now. I'll tell you what my mom did this time."

Cammie POV

Wow, he bought it. Either he's getting sloppy or, eek, I'm a good honeypot. It's about time he did, I was seriously getting tired of it and I ran out of things to say. But good thing I read the files, otherwise 'Lily' wouldn't remember anything from her past. Now, I was getting the real scoop on Blackthorne.

"So, what did Cathy do now?"

"Do you want the backstory or the point?"

"Hmm, backstory please."

"There's this girl, Cameron Morgan. She's a real pavement artist, and wanted by the COC. We say that she's at Blackthorne because it's better to put our lives in danger than hers. Her school doesn't teach how to be assassins like us. So the Circle wanted a fight, and my mom even told them because she wants to 'test her abilities.' And now,"

"The school's dead?"

"Yup. Right before holidays."

I had to be sure he was telling the truth, so I used the foundation applier. Grabbing a pad and dipping it in the power, I said, "Look me in the eye and tell me that, Zach."

So he did, and he was telling the truth. I felt guilty that Blackthorne blew up because of me. The Circle is going to pay eventually, I vow that. Maybe now I should tell Zach that I'm Cammie.

"Zach," I began.

"Yes Lily?"

Then I de-disguised myself and whispered, "Hi, Blackthorne Boy."

Zach POV

Oh. My. God. That was Cammie? Man, she's good. I gaped at her surprised.

"Man, Gallagher Girl. You really had me fooled."

"Yeah. So I'm a real pavement artist, huh?"

I realized that she tricked me into saying everything.

"You honey potted me, didn't you?"

"No, really?" she retorted in her adorable sarcastic tone.

"How did you know about Lily, though?"

She pointed to herself and said, "Spy." I guess I deserved that.

"Well, let's enjoy the rest of the day, Gallagher Girl."

Cammie POV

We were on our way back to the academy when Zach stopped at the gazebo.

"Wait, let me tie my shoes."

"You make funny knots, you know that?"

He pretended to be offended. Then a smirk grew on his face.

"What?"

"Look up Gallagher Girl."

There was a piece of mistletoe, which was weird because it wasn't there earlier.

"Now, I wouldn't want to break tradition or anything, so."

"Just a peck, Zach."

_Yeah a really good one on the lips._

"Nice peck," he teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Gallagher Girl."

"Yes?"

"I think I love you."

What? But the question was, did I?

"No wait, sorry. I'm in love with you."

He looked serious, and he waited for my response. So I stood on my toes and kissed him. The world spun and sparks flew.

"Is this response good, Zach?"

He nodded. "Merry Christmas, Gallagher Girl."

**Phew! I worked really hard on this chapter, so I hope it was worth your time! Did you love it? I had to add the mistletoe in there, it was a perfect way for them to kiss. I had real fun writing this story, and I hope you guys read my future ones. I might write a sequel about stopping the Circle later. The next major story is going to be when Gallagher goes to Blackthorne, so be on the lookout for it. And btw, thanks soo much for writing awesome reviews. Merry Christmas and happy New Year!**

**With love and Lizziness,**

**Liz 8-)**


End file.
